


Addictive

by Ashting



Series: Addictive [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 關於他們上癮的四件事物。
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, 里歐x加洛
Series: Addictive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668922





	1. Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 里歐心想，他果然喜歡甜一點的食物。

「來。」  
一瓶咖啡突然出現在里歐的眼前晃啊晃，他抬頭向上一望，加洛燦爛的笑容就出現在他的頭頂正上方，「今天也辛苦啦！」  
這是他們這個星期第三個加班的日子，說多不多，說少不少，雖然普羅米波利斯的災後重建進行的非常順利，但因為缺乏足夠人手的緣故，就連原本專職負責救災的滅火隊都被新成立的臨時政府安排進災後重建的正規隊伍中，也讓被判緩刑、剛到滅火隊報到才一個月的里歐，就必須和加洛一起在表定值勤以外的時間加班追趕提交報告的進度。  
「謝謝。」他接過還有些冰涼的鐵罐，手指沾上留在表面的細小水滴，里歐拉住金屬拉環向後一拔，他抿著在鐵罐上的開口邊緣，褐色液體滑過喉嚨後留下苦澀的味道，里歐下意識地舔了舔嘴唇，但那並沒有抹去留在舌尖的味道。又喝了一口咖啡後，里歐忍不住心想，他果然還是喜歡甜一點的食物。  
「啊嚕──」把咖啡交給里歐後，跑到後方休息區的加洛舉高雙手，大聲地喊出意義不明的聲響，里歐一回過頭就看見對方做出奇怪姿勢的動作，不由自主地笑了出來，就連原本進度落後的報告都顯得不再枯燥乏味──或許這就是名為加洛‧提莫斯的魔法，那是能把所有事物都變得有趣的神奇魔法。  
「充電完畢！」加洛在大喊後轉過身，雙手插在腰上說道。  
里歐的手指捏著鐵罐的罐身，他搖了搖已經不怎麼冰涼的鐵罐，還有剩餘一半的咖啡在罐子裡搖晃著，他思考著該如何解決剩下的飲料，既然要消除咖啡的苦味，也只能用甜膩的甜食來覆蓋了。  
「加洛。」找出解決方法的里歐一手拎著咖啡罐，一手向著剛才施展魔法的魔法師勾勾食指，就像他們第一次見面那樣。  
「喔！」在聽見里歐的叫喚後，加洛回了一聲作為回答便走到他的身邊，正當對方以為要重新開始趕報告的進度而彎下腰靠近里歐時，他直接伸手抓住加洛制服的衣領向下一拉。  
里歐的嘴唇貼上加洛的，帶著咖啡苦味的吻僅僅接觸一秒鐘，如同蜻蜓點水般，在加洛還沒反應過來的瞬間就分開。  
「充電完畢。」計謀得逞的里歐隱藏不了自己嘴角揚起的弧度，他鬆開抓住對方衣領的手，注意力重新回到報告上，然而他眼角的餘光沒有漏掉加洛逐漸變紅的耳根。  
里歐心想，他果然喜歡甜一點的食物。


	2. Cigarette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他是真的不喜歡煙味，但他不討厭里歐的吻。

里歐因為普羅米亞離開後而感到寂寞，但他卻沒有告訴身邊的任何人，只是會偷偷一個人躲在沒人看見的地方抽煙，以火焰點燃菸草的瞬間，總能讓他產生普羅米亞並沒有離開的錯覺。  
在他加入滅火隊跟加洛一起住在宿舍後，里歐會選在對方不在時才在露天的陽台抽煙，而且他會等身上的味道被風吹散才回到宿舍裡，里歐一直以為加洛沒有發現這件事情，但其實加洛好幾次與里歐擦身而過時，隱隱約約有聞到他身上的煙味，只是找不到理由說開。  
直到某天在洗衣服的時候，加洛在里歐的外套口袋裡面翻到香菸的空盒子，他才終於問了里歐是不是在抽煙，然而里歐似乎也沒打算隱瞞的這件事情，沒有多想便直接對加洛說「對啊」，加洛原本想問他為什麼，可是他不確定自己這麼問會不會很突兀，最後加洛想了想，只是跟里歐要了一根煙，兩個人就在宿舍的陽台上抽起了煙。  
加洛走到陽台將煙咬在嘴裡時，才想起來自己的身上沒有帶打火機，轉身想走回去宿舍拿的時候被里歐叫住，他說我有打火機，里歐叼著煙對加洛勾了勾手指，要他靠過來。  
因為身高差的關係，加洛叼著煙彎下腰，他和里歐之間只剩下五公分不到的距離，里歐點燃火焰，忽明忽滅的火光照亮眼前的人的臉龐，加洛突然想起普羅米亞在對方身上燃燒的樣子，火焰的明亮的光芒照在修長的睫毛上，在細緻的五官上形成光影，紫橙色的眼眸烙著嫣紅的火光，加洛看得入迷，他想，里歐真好看，不是客套地說，而是真的、真的很好看。  
點燃的菸草傳來刺鼻的氣味，里歐熄滅打火機，他們之間的距離再次被拉開，但也不遠，隔著一條手臂的距離。  
加洛吸了一口氣，菸草帶著焦味的刺激煙霧佔據口腔，他無法克制地開始咳嗽，加洛忍不住想，果然他還是不喜歡香菸的味道，他捏著煙身，在低矮的女兒牆上撚熄了香煙，而當他轉過頭，就看見一旁的里歐正用著似笑非笑的表情望著他。  
對方用纖細的手指夾著白色煙卷，灰白色的煙霧從里歐的薄唇緩緩呼出，繚繞在兩人之間，那雙眼睛仿佛穿過朦朧的灰煙，直勾勾地看穿了加洛，里歐的眼神讓他覺得自己好像赤裸著站在漫天大雪裡，卻不知道為什麼感到寒冷。  
里歐的表情像是在笑，卻也不像是在笑，對方再次吸了一口煙，加洛看著里歐閉著雙眼，纏纏繞繞的雲霧從微啟的唇中吐出，在迷濛的畫面裡，那雙銳利的目光再次對上加洛的，里歐開口說道。  
大概是因為寂寞吧。  
大概是，寂寞，落下的音節讓加洛不禁重新拉進他和里歐之間的距離，他低下頭斟酌著字句，過了一陣子才對身旁的人說：「那你想抽菸的時候，就來找我。」  
你寂寞的時候，就來找我，他與里歐四目相交，隔在他們中間的煙霧逐漸散去，加洛重新看清楚里歐的臉龐，他沒說出口的是，我絕對不會讓你感到寂寞。  
然而里歐的表情像是在笑，也不像在笑，加洛不太確定那個表情代表什麼意思，對方是不是能夠理解他說的那些話，他還沒想通，便被里歐一把拉住衣領，帶著煙味的吻就湊上加洛的雙唇，他的呼吸裡混著煙草燒盡的焦味，還有里歐本身的味道，竄入加洛口中的舌尖還帶有尼古丁的苦味，他嘗試著抗拒，但當他後退時，卻被里歐伸手扣住肩膀，讓加洛徹底被那些不屬於自己的味道佔領身體各處。  
對方強勢地加深親吻，而加洛只能以虎牙回咬住里歐的舌尖和嘴唇作為報復，一來一往的攻勢在里歐拉下他的衣領時短暫停止，加洛還喘著氣，對方幾乎是貼在他的唇上說道：「乖乖的。」  
重新開始的吻更加跋扈，快要奪走加洛的每一次呼吸，里歐彷彿怎麼樣也不夠地吻著，原本夾著煙的手指壓住加洛的後頸，他被迫後退，後腰靠在女兒牆上，上半身懸空的失重感讓他不得不抓住對方的外套，卻讓他更像欲拒還迎一般，加洛似乎能夠聽見里歐輕哼的笑聲，但他無法分神理會，只能把對方的外套抓得更緊一些。  
宛如過了一世紀的深吻在退開後，在加洛和里歐之間牽起曖昧的銀絲，里歐毫不在意地用夾著菸的拇指抹過他的下唇，加洛看著對方撚熄了抽到一半的菸，煙頭的火花熄滅在黑夜中。  
加洛這時才猛然回過神，然而從腦海中浮現的第一個念頭卻是他還是不喜歡煙味，尤其是那也意味著里歐的寂寞，加洛轉開與對方相交的目光，下意識地用手指摩挲著自己的嘴唇。  
他是真的不喜歡煙味，但他不討厭里歐的吻。


End file.
